Reign Underground
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: The story before Sarah ever really entered Jareth's life. It's his story from flashback to some sort of present. There's gonna be a whole lot more. T can be lower
1. A prince is born

**The Reign Underground**

Alright readers here is a new story for you-This story is about Jareth's past. It's major flashbacky but it should be before Sarah if anything Sarah should be at the age of nine or so during the few runners that Jareth faces at when this story is taken place. You will learn more about his family and other faes. Now this plot bunny came to me to fix what I needed to and make sure Sarah does not make an official appearance unless she's a babe or child. I own nothing but Jareth's parents his half-brother, and Lyle and the runners you see in this story-I have written four chapters-maybe five if I can come up with something more with Jareth's parents.

Enjoy

* * *

Jareth, at the time he met Sarah Williams was at the age of Fae adulthood. Oh he had been there for a quite awhile; leaning his responsibility, as the King of Goblins, the man of dreams and nightmares.

But what of the days before Sarah wished her brother away? What of the babe who sucked his mother's breast, who looked to King before him?

Did he own a pet? Did he have friends at all?

Let us enter his mind, where maybe we could find some answers.

* * *

Jareth relaxed on his throne playing with a crystal. Tossing it in the air and catching it as it slowly fell down before it hit his lap. He spins it a few times before letting it disappear. He was going to visit his beloved today, but he felt as if today he should just think.

Jareth just wanted to think of the time before his mark on the land.

Jareth wanted to look back at time when he didn't have to sit around and wait for wishers, a time when he pulled the pranks on his subjects and not the other way around. Oh he still had his fun, but they were too afraid of him now to even think twice to prank him. After all Jareth's terms of revenge were as follows-you end the game and they won't pester you for twelve hours. It was just the start of the goblins short lasting fear of him so he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of clucking and the gibberish of whatever lay on the grounds of his throne room.

Oh yes, he thought, back to a time when he didn't even need his magick to charm a lady fae into his arms at dances, maybe one or two afterwards for teen like acts. He thought back to a time when he was young again.

**Chapter 1 Prince of Goblins**

The woman with hair as clean as a gold coin, as long as the rivers by the caves that held the castles royal secrets; was screaming. She was giving birth to the King's son this very morning. The King came as soon as he heard her wails of pain. He left the child he was teasing to get lost again in his labyrinth.

Diana is the woman's name, as she screeches. The King's name is Kalen as he goes to comfort his wife. The midwives and goblin maids give her the child after a few minutes. She calms down and asks-almost orders to have her son in her arms. The boy is placed in her cradled arms, he had a head of hair already the color of his father's of course, but he owns his mother's mismatched eyes.

"He's beautiful" she whispers calming the boy's cry.

"What's his name, beloved?" asks the king looking over at his son. How can a fae king look so calm so early in life? Maybe, Kalen thinks, because the boy is not king-but a child. The boy has come to this world innocently and will cause the goblins mastiff first before they repay him with their own. He smiles when the little fae gurgles and is placed at his mother's breast and then starts sucking for milk.

"Jareth" she says smiling first at her son and then at her husband.

"Jareth, you wish to name the next king of these miscreants '_gentle'_?" he almost growls but smiles as she does. She always made him smile. Kalen would lose his cool and then there she be laughing or scolding and it would just bring a smile to his face.

"Yes, Kalen. It'll fit him perfectly later on in his life." She nods approvingly at her thoughts. This is her son, if his name was opposite of his future actions then it also would fit him even more.

"Diana, you are beautiful" the king kisses her cheek as Jareth lets off her breasts. Diana gives him to his father. The baby blinks for a few minutes, whimpers little and then his cuddled into the warm embrace of his father.

Kalen can't stop from smiling as the blanketed babe, cuddles into his white Victorian shirt and black velvet vest. He could spend hours just gazing at his son, feeling as a father should. This was his own child; he had no need to steal them from the humans-that took a lot of his magick even to transform them into goblin babes. But once his son started to grab at his long blonde hair, it was time that Kalen gave Jareth back to Diana. But he knew that was a loving gesture from his boy, who would have the same golden locks of his parents in time.

The king tricked young girls giving them what they wanted only for them to be running back asking for whomever he took, back. It was a chase in the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth itself protected Jareth and his mother because no one could stop the queen wanting to go and travel and let her son see his world. Once when Diana was feeding Jareth, a boy had passed them looking toward the castle in the west. He caught sight of her in the corner of his eye and turned to her. The Labyrinth made a change to hide her and Jareth.

Diana smirked. "You know I could have tricked him" she says to Kalen who stood before her. "Ah but give away the allusion of it being I and goblins. No my sweet queen I think not." he had said to her, taking his son in his arms letting the boy gurgle a happy cry.

The queen then had her turn at taunting the humans. She had Kalen giving dances and lost hopes winning the babe in the end. And the babe was either sent away to the Fae villages to become a fae or changed into a goblin babe as the legend says.

Diana dressed her son like her husband did; the puffy shirt and the tights. Even once in awhile he tried to run away naked cause he hated them. But it was useless for the baby because the goblins and midwives would get in his way before he ever reached his father. In pure baby nudity other then the puffy shirt that would sag at his shoulders.

The days of the new born prince passed slowly. But surely they passed with ease. King Kalen had to watch where his son played. Making sure the goblins didn't test him into something foolish or dangerous. He also allowed his son to play with the captives.

Yes, the king was not cruel to the children he claimed. He noticed the look in his son's eyes when he and his mother passed in the great hall. Jareth would look at the children, tilt his small head and smile at them. Kalen thought that Jareth wanted to be friendly to them, have playmates. So he let the boy play. Kalen soon found that Jareth liked that a lot, it depended on the wish away age of the child if it was one his age then Diana would look over them as Kalen want to play with the runner. If the child was older say five, Diana still looked over them but let the child entertain her son.

When Jareth came to an age of learning, still a baby in the world of his people, one child looked like him. This child looked so much like Jareth, that the king wondered what Jareth wanted if the runner lost. The small boy just now a year younger then the fae prince had the same hair and eyes. He is sweet for being a one year old with a fae toddler. The teenager who had wished this child away had lost, and could not bear to even look at the child when she was sent back to her home.

So Kalen took the abandoned child into his arms, setting him in his left arm as he took Jareth's hand in his right. He went to sit on his throne next to his wife.

"What shall we do with this one Diana?" he asked the queen as Jareth climbed into her lap. "Jareth, what do you think?" she asked pointing to the baby. Now Jareth was the age two and as a new toddler-acted that way as well. He laughed at the stupid goblins and pulled a few more pony tails then a child of the above world would do. He is a fae of course. But within the hours he had spent with the babe. He had grown to like him a lot. And in that was saying plenty for the prince.

"Arrow brother!" Jareth said at to his mother, who had a small smile on her face in agreement with her son. Kalen smiled as well to hear such a statement from the boy.

"Of course he overheard me talk to that human." The king laughed with a proud smile, it was a strange name for a child, Arrow but it fit for what he knew this little one would become to his son.

Opening his eyes, he found his brother leaning over his throne and smiling down at him. "Hello big brother" Arrow smirked his arms crossed letting his chin rest there and one of his feet in the air.

"Arrow, I thought you were treating Lyle to lunch today?"

"And I thought you'd be fooling around." Arrow said as Jareth sat up to face him. "I'm being kind." Jareth yawned as his brother sat on the arm of the throne.

"Kind you? That's a laugh" Arrow pulled a small goblin from his leg and turned him away.

"Yeah well I could have not called you 'brother' when you got here." Jareth smirked as the half fae half human frowned. "Low Jareth, that is very low."

"Whatever. I still care about you." Jareth smiled wishing he could messy with his brother's locks of hair. But grinning like the cruel goblin king he was at the younger sibling was good enough.

"Aw!" a voice light like the wind cooed.

"Lyle out!" Jareth shouted.

"No way, I was invited! Oh by the way you're about to be called away in 3, 2…"

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!" the voice of a young teenage boy yelled the goblins giggled one slowly disappearing after each other going after the voice.

"1 see you later" Jareth groaned and turned into an owl disappearing before the others goblins popping in and out from the wisher's home.

"So Lyle where were we?" Arrow asked sitting where Jareth once was. Lyle moved on top of him. "I think we were going to make out on anything that belonged to your brother." She laughed kissing Arrow's nose.

Jareth was not happy. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to be by himself dream of his past in the daylight hour. But as king he had to take the child of the wish away, the human boy was in his parent's room looking down at the girly crib.

His little sister was just gone.

"Ah little Leroy, what a nice change I have been getting to many baby boys in my castle"

"You're…you're…" Leroy stuttered looking at the Goblin King in shock.

"The Goblin King, yes and I have come to give you your dreams without the child."

"My parents would know that Kitty is missing…I need her back" he said.

"Is that so?" Jareth sighed it was the same thing all over again. He waved his arm to from the window, and there appeared his home in front of Leroy.

"Kitty is waiting for you in the center, if you can make it within 13 hours."

"That's impossible" Leroy said in a fearful whisper.

"Think before you wish then!" Jareth laughed fading away.

Lyle held the girl in her arms. "She is so cute!" "Lyle we're still on his throne" Arrow hissed trying to figure a way off before his brother would appear and take Kitty in his arms just to look at her.

"What why, the goblins gave her to me, and I don't want to move."

"Arrow off _**my**_ throne now!" the voice of the fearful goblin king was furious and tried. But the anger was not to be missed. Lyle jumped almost dropping the little girl as she moved so that Arrow could disappear.

"Lyle I want you to go distract the boy, Arrow come back here I just wanted you off not gone!" Jareth yelled.

"Yes your majesty!" Lyle gave him the girl and left the castle. "Ah Kitty what shall I show you, the garden or the bog?" Kitty looked at Jareth quizzically before reaching to touch his long locks. Jareth smirked; she was a very sweet girl. "But after I take another nap, must have a plan to trick that brother of yours."

He set the girl on the ground as the goblins surrounded her. He sat across his throne closing his eyes once more. Thoughts of the perfect queen entered his mind before dreamless sleep.

* * *

This is the first story, behind it all before Sarah came into Jareth's life, there will hints at her existence and purpose but it is mainly about Jareth's past with half brother Arrow and his parents and Arrow's love Lyle

Editing this story but I only have four chapters that I will post before I continue trying to figure out what else I can do


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 When the Princes met Lyle

Leroy banged the door. "How in the world do I get in?" he banged again, the door won't open, he tried pulling he tried pushing-nothing worked.

"Easy, with that, the Labyrinth won't be kind to you if you're not with her." Lyle appeared on top of the wall. She slides down and looks Leroy over. "Football?" she takes note of his muscles, and the fact he was PJ's.

"Yeah, now how do I get in?" he crossed his arms and glared at her. Lyle twirled in her purple dress and rested against one of the doors. "You have to ask the right question." Lyle giggled. "That's the only plausible phrase to ask!"

"Wow party popper, what got in your pants tonight!" she opened the door showing him the path going from left to right ending. "Or what didn't?" she asked herself in a mutter before ignoring thee uselessness of the topic. "Thanks I guess," said Leroy but Lyle was gone before he could look at her again.

"But which way?"

Asleep, Jareth dreamed of his past once more, a small smile on his lips as he crossed his legs in the lap. These thoughts did not haunt him as he remembered he adored seeing his mother and father in his head reminding him. In this dream, Jareth, about eighteen now, almost six feet tall and Arrow, who was sixteen, about five' six'' were walking the woods when they spotted a purple fabric hanging low on a thorn branch. In fae ages they still were too young, too rowdy, to take on full responsibility of the kingdom.

"What is that?" Arrow pointed to the purple thing even though his eyes were further in the woods that were off the path.

"It's fabric Arrow" Jareth shrugged and was about to continue on the path towards a village full of fine youthful girls awaiting his presence.

"No I mean, look" Arrow grabbed his arm and pulled him off the path. "Arrow, we are going to ruin these clothes and the ladies won't look at us!" Jareth pouted as he was pulled into the wild grass.

"We are barely adults, big brother, what would father say?" Arrow asked Jareth.

"That we're being goblin rulers. I know he would be on my side. Mother now mother would not like this…" he waves is hands in front of himself to show how ruffled his clothes were getting because of his brother forcing him into this.  
"The clothes maybe she won't, but the way you act, certainly not." The younger of the two said barely looking at him.

"Why not? Father says I can be just like her at times. I see that as I good thing. Why should we look around here just because someone tore their clothes?"

"Because somebody is here, Jareth" Arrow moved the bush out of the way to revel a girl with dark hair and fair skin, lips parted in a light gasp.

"I can see that" again he looked at his little brother, not wanting to do work. But of course Arrow was crossing over to the helpless wingless faey. Which to him was a little of a strange sight to see. His mother had wings; large transparent moss colored wings, the girls he charmed had pastel colored ones. This one looked as if she would have purple ones, but certainly did not.

"Then help me!" Arrow was already at her side pulling her up off the ground. "Is she a faey?"

"I don't think so Jareth, if she is her scars of her losing her wings are hidden. So she could have lost them a while ago. But will you help me?"

"Of course" they lifted her up and carried her together to the village. Soon the faes were crowding around them as and no one knew who she was so after the rush through the town the boys took her to the castle. Arrow had a small chance being kind of course to see if he felt any sort of scaring on the girl's back. But he felt none and told Jareth, who was very confused by this. Jareth knew of three types of creatures excluding animal like ones that could speak in the realm of the Underground.

He knew of faes; females who were faes with wings and males who had no use for them. Jareth also knew of goblins, the creatures that played tricks on him and he played tricks on them. Of course the theses types were annoying and well when it came to know of his duty towards them-keeping them alive-he had no care for them, unlike Arrow who was kind to them. Finally Jareth knew of humans, creatures who believed of his kind and wished themselves or others away to get away from troubles only to get into more. That was it so what was this girl he was carrying, he wanted to know because she intrigued his half brother so much.

She was still out cold when they arrived.

"Mother!" they called out entering their home. Diana appeared before them her hair in a bun, dressed in an ivory gown. Her wings were out as they were always when she transported but the closed slightly before reopening widely in shock when she saw the girl in the boys' arms.

The girl woke up on a cot, in the doctor wing of the castle. Arrow was sitting next to her as he reviewed the doctor's report. The girl had no wings-not even closed, no scaring of losing her wings in a fight-no evidence of a fight other then the scratches from her fall into the side woods.

"What is she?"

"I'd say human, but they can't live for long down here-she's been raised here, she's eaten plenty of peaches her time here."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Young Prince the Peach is the fruit of the fae, it would give a human the abilities of one without having the look or grace of one."

"Oh, so you believe she was human?"

"I have no answer for that" the doctor left to inform the others of the royal family of the strange girl's awakening.

_She had woken from her daze, her purple colored eyes looking directly out the window. He sat beside her just looking at her back as it shifted-he was trying his hardest to find minimal scaring or something that called her a fae of the womanly kind. The doctor had told him she of course is a she, she was born without wings but he blood is defiantly of fae. She turned and sat up staring at him in confusion. 'Where am I?" she asked quietly._

"_The Castle at the center of the goblin city." Arrow replied._

"_Okay so I didn't faint on my way here that's good-did I meet the king and queen because I certainly don't recall that." _

"_My dear…"_

"_It's Lyle-like the Lilac-without the ac"_

"_Lyle I and my brother found you at the side of the road"_

"_oh…"_

"_My father would like to know by you-how you got there"_

"_When?"_

"_It can be now if that is alright."_

"_Okay- I got to talk to him anyway…"_

_It wasn't long after that when Lyle stood in front of King Kalen and Queen Diana. She fidgeted a little with her blouse and the itch on her back returned. Now of course the King and Queen would not know all their people-and a chance at meeting one came when a human came in contact with one._

"_Hello" she said looking at their feet-she didn't want to look directly at them in. "Child, I'm not as cruel as I am told to be" King Kalen said to her. "She has no wings" said the queen, "Are you farie? Are you an eleven, or brownie?"_

"_My people are like yours majesties; we are the ones you accepted…but not many of us gain wings. My parents are both fae and human-mother had once had wings but they did not last as far as my father had told me. I was asked to come here and ask to work in the castle…I am well at serving, raised on producing…."_

"_Enough child, are you human or not."_

"_Raised under fae food, taught as a child of the fae, I am not from above ground and nor do I wish to go to the above world." She replied to the king._

"_Well I got one thing to say" said Jareth appearing behind her. She turned her head to look at him before bowing it once more._

"_Arrow likes her; I like her just enough I already am forming plans for runners with her" Jareth laughed a gleam in his eye._

"_You may stay-keep the goblins company if you so like. But please stay on the ground floor and within castle grounds. Anywhere else and I will send you back to the vineyard."_

"_Yes your majesty"_

Jareth sat on the edge of a window seal looking out on the goblin city and far beyond that the court of his people. He held a crystal in his hand as he thought of plans to go back into town and enjoy the faes that flocked him. He felt no bad feelings for the new arrival, but it was strange. She belonged but did not belong. The girl in the fae purple clothing could not be a fae but he could smell the peaches.

The life and magic giving food to a mere girl that had come to work in his castle. He was confused. Jareth shifted in his sleep wondering why he even dreamt of the purple clothed girl and what she had experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jareth and a different sort

Jareth woke up from his nap and memory with someone poking at his cheek. The king does not like it when someone does that especially if its goblins hands with goblin crumbs on their ugly fingers. He comes face to face with his brother, a smug smile placed on the face that could be confused for the king's own.

"Arrow!" he growls sitting up, moving his feet back to the floor.

"What? It's your turn. Lyle took him as far as the court, seems he knows what he is doing. And Leroy might know you know who-he's found Hoggle and has spoken to the dwarf a few times." Of course with this news the king did not look pleased. He yet again promised himself to throw the ungrateful dwarf into the bog he mutter's "for good" and looks to Arrow, who shakes his head. "Leroy was able to find him, brother." He says, but continues on. "I was able to trap him within the realms of the double doors; he shouldn't be able to get out of there anytime soon."

Jareth nodded and saw Kitty was still tucked in his arms. "Good I'll go play some tricks of my own. Watch the kid" he hands over the sleepy girl to his brother. Arrow takes her, "Got it"

"Her-" Jareth almost pauses maybe he had gone soft with kids. "Her name is Kitty, Arrow." He said to his brother making sure that younger fae knew that, this child was liked by the King and should be treated as a child and not a thing.

"Alright, alright man, have you gone soft?" the other laughs softy, knowing his brother never seemed to be this kind even around runners.

"Father did allow me to play with one's he chose to make fae. And I happen to like her as much as I liked…Just watch her!" Jareth disappeared before Arrow could see any disappointment in his features. Just then the girl smiled up at him.

The little girl giggled and poked him. Arrow sighed setting the girl down, before he began to pull at the goblins to get them off him.

"Why? Why do you cling to me?" he asked them

"You nice" said one with fire read hair and a small nose. "Not like Kingy" the little small nose large tummy goblin says as he pulls on the silk fabric on Arrow's leg.

"Yeah yeah I heard it all before." He sighs. "Just one day I swear…"

"Not in front of the child!" Lyle yells, coming over to them and taking Kitty out of Arrow's arms. "I thought you knew better"

"I wasn't gonna curse" he pouts. He sits there on the throne and watches as Lyle plays with the child as his mind drifts back to when he had first spoke to the girl.

Jareth was thinking of the same time of when Lyle started to become use to him. Oh he could not win her love, he didn't wish too. Arrow on the other hand. Oh this made the king laugh quietly as he watched the current runner bag against the door and get nowhere.

Leroy looked between the doors. One red the other blue. It would only be a matter of time before it changed on the lad-and the poor boy was slowly running out.

"It's one or the other, so choose wisely" he said appearing before the door between the doors. Leroy looked at him as if he was crazy. "It is the Labyrinth that studies the runner, you seem to be staying up more than down-do you find it pleasant?"

"This is a piece of cake, I mean Sarah said not to trust the worm once-but I haven't met him." Jareth looked at him, Sarah, where had he heard that name before. Sarah a beautiful name.

"Whom is this Sarah?" he asked.

"Why am I talking to you-I'm wasting time doing that and Sarah…is a friend" Leroy found himself answering the king.

"What kind of friend how does she know of my Labyrinth if she never wished?" Jareth pressed waiting to hear the silent movement of the paths behind the doors.

"Little friend" Leroy said quickly thinking of away to explain how he knew Sarah to the king-maybe get him a little annoyed at best, His Sarah was plain, and young. "She's really funny when she talks about fairy tales and fantasies-she's so into it because of her mom she got me into it. Sometimes our teachers think she should either…" Leroy stopped and glared at the king.

"I'm losing time" he chose a door and was about to open it.

"When you return tell her I said hello-won't you?"

"I intended too" Leroy said only to please the man. Like he was going to tell Sarah he wished away Kitty because he thought he would try it. Jareth disappeared as Leroy caught sight of the castle just ahead of him. "Ha! Kitty here I come-AH!" he fell down the hole.

Now Arrow could have been right, once Jareth caught sight of the baby girl anything weighing on his shoulders disappeared. Lyle looked up at Jareth as the girl waved to him with both hands. "I still don't understand why kids like you."

"You don't need to Lyle" Jareth smiled at her.

"Jareth I have one question-it wasn't really answered back then-being raised far from here and all…"

"What is it?" Kitty was placed into his arms, he held her up, and making sure she was safe in his grasp.

"Why do the other women look at me as if I'm sort of ugly goblin or something that doesn't need to be around them? They always have their wings out and they glare at me."

"I thought you knew the answer, but I'm not one to tell you. Arrow may know-he is more human then I and more fae then you."

"You know something King Kalen must have told you something!" she yelled as he moved to the stairs.

"I can't help you that way Lyle…" Jareth was about to apologize to her but her scream surpassed his apology.

"BUT YOU ALWAYS DO!" he moved quickly up the stairs passing the door to the usher room. Lyle pouted, ever since her promise to the past king she never went up those stairs without Arrow or Jareth guiding her.

Once he was safe from Lyle and her anger. He set the child down and looked out the window. Recalling once again the days he spent outside the castle with his mother. He remembered when he was five, a young playful child. The queen would take him and Arrow into the Labyrinth. They would walk the entire day from the castle gates to the entrance. Her wings would be out and both of the boys would hold onto her hands and stay close to her. He smiled as recalled running after a fairy. The small little thing has pinched his nose.

"Get back here-you!" he yelled and let go off Queen Diana's hand. They little thing flew higher than his reach and he pouted. "Momma!" he cried.

"Jareth sweetheart she is just being a fairy." She said to him. "But it hurt!"

"Come here let me see" she cooed standing by a stone bench. Arrow sat down and stared back at a bush like thing that had eyes.

Jareth ran back to his mother. He rubbed head and his hair got into a different sort of mess. Diana looked directly at him and at his nose that twitched like a rabbit's. She saw a little red mark. But it looked so little-she was sure he would be fine.

"A pinch?"

"Yeah a pinch-those things know not to bit me-I gonna have trolls kill them if they do." the little boy said with a small grin thinking of a ways to tear the wings off of the little fairies.

"Then you have nothing to worry about my sweet Jareth."

Jareth blinked and rubbed his nose at the memory-he looked over the walls hoping to spot the dwarf/troll scouting the land.

Later when he was seven-the troll saved his brother from a male fairy and even he gotten bitten-so ever since then that was the troll's job-to getting rid of those pesky things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Gentle King-a Goblin King

Now that he thought about it. His brother would have his head. Once Arrow found out that Jareth had completely avoided the questions Lyle had asked him, he spent the time away from the goblin city with Lyle in her old world and he was the only one to know of it. Surely this time Jareth would lose his crown to his half brother. A simple question the girl had asked:

"Why don't I have wings?"

She had given her answer herself back when she came to the castle her parents been human-fae. She received the skills of fae but the body of a human woman. Wings would not bless anymore of her kind. She only had forgotten this when Arrow made her feel like she was the only thing in the world that he desired. So Jareth hid in the tower with the child, as he waited for the runner to show-it was the tenth hour by now-the boy had three hours left-would he make in time-like Sarah had-or would Kitty be like Arrow-chosen to be a part of the royal family. Yes, Jareth grown attached to the girl. He didn't want to see this one off to the vineyard or anywhere in his kingdom where human-turned faes hid.

Seeing Kitty on the rug playing with a crystal that was rolling on the floor, Jareth couldn't help but think of his first runner and child. So he moved back to the window in the room. Lifting his right leg onto the ledge he leaned backward and rested.

Jareth had to be in his twenties by then or was it fae thirties? To a normal human he would be a man maybe considered too old to even be alive, but to his father he was still so very young. His parents had retired to the mountains and had given him reign. That day was magic in itself. All they had to do was announce it to their citizens and them the goblins would always be one step behind him or ahead of him depending on their moods of playfulness. The wishers surprisingly the hour after King Kalen had left had grown in numbers. These believers must have been woman. Because it would be little boys and girls being taken away and the runners would be in their teens and very tempted by the young fae king. They would be determined and tricked so easily losing before they even started.

They all thought they could get to the center on their own and ignored all the creatures that appeared causing them to get lost or fooled even end up in dead ends more often than not. The dwarf, Jareth grew too like and to make fun of. The one who was most loyal to his father and he actually let the faries bit the runners out of spit.

Of course he tried to live to the runner's demands. He was the master of dreams and wishes after all. The queen asked him to be kind-he was. She asked him to show power-of course he did that too. He would bend to all demands till he could turn the tables. He loved it. His brother would simple confuse them. And Lyle would change their markings.

When the runner-if the runner even reached the castle, they would swiftly be taken to the Esher room where they would have to get the wish- a-way. If they failed to that within the last seconds they would be sent back with no memory.

And most of the time the wish-a-way was a brat and Jareth being the king-a Goblin king would turn them as the legend says into a goblin. His mother blessed him with a name of so different from his reign he was also a very friendly king. His people adored him, the goblins kissed his boots. He put smiles upon their faces with song with dance.

His first runner-was a young woman, who had wished away her daughter. A new born, child to the aboveground.

"I made a mistake; I told him I would take care of her. But he left I was mad. Please give me back my daughter she doesn't belong here!" the woman screamed. Jareth tried not frown, he held the baby in his arms. Wondering what the woman had to offer him.

"what said is said Linda, she will be raised among the goblins if you don't make it in time."

"No! No I promised him this would never happen!" she screamed running to him so she could grab the baby. But Jareth disappeared in a flash taking the child with him. The woman walked though the labyrinth with ease. Jareth and Arrow watched as she found the proper path.

"How?" Arrow asked Jareth, who had set the girl down in the small dug out in his throne room. The two brothers stood by the large window watching the current runner. The baby sat there waiting, gurglingly. Jareth thought her adorable, her green eyes sparkling with interest and her dark hair making her white skin pale. This child was a sight to behold.

"I do not know," Jareth turned from the window and called the babe back into his arms. Like the child fitted there so perfectly.

"I made it" Linda said as the doors opened. There was no scratch on her. "Give me my daughter, Goblin King"

"Here, now as a pest; don't wish the child away if you are just gonna fight!" Jareth yelled and the little child flew into her mother's arms. The little one squealed in delight and reached for him, but the woman and child disappeared from his sight.

Jareth had no clue to who the child was to be. This Linda never did call its name. But the boy talking about this Sarah…he wondered.

"Brother, he's getting closer-he just got the city gates" Arrow said waking Jareth from the memory.

"Well do keep watch of the girl; I must distract him one final time."

"You despise it when it's a guy running don't you?" Arrow asked as Jareth pocked a few small crystals.

"I do, but its fun messing with their heads." Jareth laughed and disappeared. Leaving Arrow to stare at the child.

"He'll figure out, won't he?" he asked the girl. "This Leroy doesn't know much about this world just enough to get through." Kitty smiled at him and raised her arms. "Fine, I'll miss ya if your brother wins, but don't tell Lyle I said that if he doesn't."


End file.
